


A Time For Everything

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Two members of the FBI team of Criminal Bureau have to go on an under cover mission and Hotch must cover those slots. One girl is a body guard with a mysterious past as the other is just trying to find her way in the world. Both being on the team, five children go missing, and no abduction. No connections. What next?





	1. Chapter 1

The FBI agency known as Criminal Minds Bureau - needed another member for the team during an uprise in crime. It is also known that they need someone who had outstanding skills. Skills that would involve fighting, protection, and taking others down without hesitation. Aaron Hotchner, head of his team stands in front of his current team. The team consists of: Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon. Elle Greenaway, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. "So why'd you call us together Hotch? Must be important" Morgan spoke up seeing as everyone was around them. "Elle and Emily are going to take a case that requires them to travel to another state for a special case. Meanwhile we need two new team members to take those positions until they get back." Hotch began not giving them too long to discuss seeing as the girls already knew about this.

"Before they leave, I want to introduce to you both of them. Amber Brown is apart of the team as one of us and we'll treat her as such in the meantime. Don't treat her like an outsider - not that any of you will - but also keep in mind not to get too involved in her personal life. We all respect boundaries and that's where our other team member plays a part." Hotch noticed a girl walk up as the others turn to see who it was watching him nod to continue. "This is Rane Willows. She has considered a job as something new we're looking into called a 'Guardian'. Which means while we protect those out there, she'll protect us on dangerous cases. This is temporary and can end at any time given necessary. She'll be with us the entire way without hesitation and can take others down. She is not held down by our rules thus she may go out of her way if she wishes to get information or suspects. She's also more...of a physical type of person than any of us by what I've seen as well as told. So I want you to welcome them both."

Rane walked in wearing black skinny jeans with slight rips in them. Black sketcher shape up leather looking shoes. A black t-shirt with angelic wings looking like guns on the back. Saying 'Sinful' on the front of it in fancy letters. She had a hottopic looking zip up jacket that was thin with long sleeves and a hood. Her dark purple hair framed her face appearing light weighted. Her eyes looked more silver blue making her stand out more than the others while she had a bag on her back. Rane didn't say a word, this was better than her other job, and she'd get paid more than usual. 

Amber was wearing a casual light blue shirt. It was something from Goodwill that didn't look too shabby and a pair of faded blue jeans. She wore tan ankle boots for someone with flat feet. She didn't wear heels, ever. She had recently put in for a job with the FBI, a computer girl or something, she hadn't been expecting this. Amber pushed some of her fiery-orange hair behind her ear as she tried not to hide her face from everyone in the room. A small pink backpack rest against her foot. She was still pretty much a college student, but very skillful with computers and she loved books. Her icy blue eyes skimmed the agents for some sort of human emotions. Even they were government agents, they were still people. "Reid, Amber will be working with you until she gets used to working here." Aaron spoke, kind of joking since they were about the same age. He felt, pairing the new girl with the younger agent might help him. 

Spencer didn't like the sound of that. He knew Hotch was messing with him, but he also knew the man meant business. He could no longer complain about not having someone his age to work with.. and it gave Derek something else to joke with him about. Not that he minded at all, most college girls though- didn't have a thing for books. Well, that's how he felt any way. He approached Amber, and held out his hand. "I'm Spencer Reid, but everyone here calls me Spence." He introduced himself to his coworker. Amber shook his hand, then released. "It's a pleasure to meet you, all of you. Think- thank you for giving me the opportunity to work with you." Amber said, correcting her tongue-tie before embarrassing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rane spoke up next, she seemed eager enough to get things over with "So what about the case?" Aaron looked at her "Why do you think we have a case already?" "Because I'm sure we do, your voice indicates you're in a tad bit of a rush and want to get things over with. As do I, so what's this case?" Rane didn't hesitate once in her voice that was when Aaron walked everyone to the office. Where they would sit and discuss things for their case. After everyone would sit down, Aaron began speaking. "Five children went missing on friday night between the hours of eleven and twelve. The question is who took them, why, and how did they take them? Nothing went amiss, nothing out of place, and nothing seems to fit as odd minus children missing."

Rane glanced over Morgan's file taking in the information and as a speed reader it came in handy. Each child: Hayden Leyers, Aira Chong, Chaka Kiente, Dax Dour, and Dimitrius Evans.

"They're all around the same age aren't they?" Morgan spoke breaking the silence as everyone tried to fit clues together. "And in the same neighborhood" Gideon spoke then added "So what? They wanted a group of kids that knew each other?" Rane stayed silent waiting as she understood a connection or two with the children. As well as the night they disappeared along with the time frame. They knew they had twenty four hours to find them alive, but she thought something was odd about it. No suspect named, found, or even considered. Sure the neighborhood watch of an open community, but what else? Rane stood in the back of the room, she wasn't here to help. Only to protect which threw her off sometimes seeing as she loved puzzles to no end.

Amber shook her head as Rane seemed eager to get to work on a case. Following the group to the other room, she kind of stayed near another female. The girl looked more of a computer person like herself, and she listened to Aaron as he talked about the case at hand. Five kids..all around the same age..in one night? What the hell was that about? Whatever the case, if they didn't catch this person- more kids would go missing here within the course of days. She wasn't one to speak up though, if she didn't understand what was going on. Amber was a sky gal who was afraid of embarrassing herself, or saying something stupid. 

Spencer's gears were turning in his head, but even he couldn't think of anything so to speak. "What I don't understand, is how this unsub managed to grab five kids without getting caught- or seen. We've always had something to go off of." He finally spoke, folding his arms over his chest at he narrowed his eyes a little. "..well, this person has a history with kids?" Amber voiced , but loud enough for the others to hear her. 

Rane was only eager to get the case over with rather than bother with it. Her previous job was more, well interactive. So standing around talking about things wasn't how she would go about it. Then again she was only here to be a bodyguard and that was it. No opinions needed unless they asked her and she doubted they would.

"That doesn't narrow it down, but it does give us a good start point. The question should be, HOW did they get them out away from others?" Garcia asked as Morgan chimed in flipping through the pages. "Yeah, there wasn't any sign of a struggle, almost like they disappeared." The chit chat continued on as Rane was tuning them out until Rossi glanced at her. "You've been silent, what do you think?" Rane, caught off guard as Rossi called her out to say her thoughts, not in a mean way, curious or intrigued way. "I'm a guardian, I protect, I do not solve puzzles. That is for you all to do."

"Hm, Amber is right, they do have a connection with children. Garcia can you look up anyone in their neighborhood area. Inside and outside the community that is popular around children. Or their job prefers to work with children of their ages?" Garcia nodded as she stood up "I'll go see what I can do." Garcia walked out of the room and to her office in the basement. She set up communications to listen to the team and they could hear her as well. 

Rane stayed quiet, as the others given their teams. She was working out the details of the files and just because she refused to say anything. Didn't mean she didn't know anything. Sure the kids were children and all, but in her last job there was no such thing as having a heart. She had kept her emotions and outspoken spirit quieter since it was easier that way. Then again this job was way different than her last one.

Spencer looked at Amber as he reached for the same file she had been. Spencer didn't realize until their hands touched. "Oh sorry." he picked up another file starting to skim through it. "So far I've only found three that help as far as being in the area and under the terms we're looking for...did you find any?"

Aaron approached Rane as she went about her own way of things. "I understand your job isn't to get involved. But every piece of information we can get will help us find those children. Now, you look like you have an idea or know something that would be helpful- you don't have to keep it to yourself." He spoke, trying to get her to talk to him. 

Amber shook her hand a little after Spencer had grazed her hand, and picked up the file. It wasn't a big deal.. He must have gotten used to working alone, or with the woman who ran the case files. She glanced up at him from the file, and shook her head. "Not really.." Amber said in a whisper. "I found one, about a guy with a history of kidnappings- but I don't know if he fits the terms properly." She said, putting the file she mentioned down on J.J's desk. "Plus- he's still in prison." Amber added, running a delicate hand through her long hair.

Rane didn't show any sign that she was going to give in "Children are children, people will always have new kids. I don't see why this place is so important on catching those they can or cannot catch." 'They couldn't catch me at my last job, they couldn't even catch me in daylight.' She thought to herself but the words she spoke made her remember something though she ignored it. "Look at it like this there are five children around the same age. All went along without being afraid or making a mess to give things away. In elemental terms Hayden means fire, Aira means air, and Chaka means life which stands for energy. Dax means water and Demetrius means earth. Putting these together based upon before being an hour before midnight - indicates a spiritual religion or cult. That's all I got though, I don't have anything else to say. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the restroom." Rane handed him the file she was holding while walking out of the room to the bathroom.

"That's true, there is one I found about someone who got life in prison for occults. But unless he has subordinates willing to give it all up for him and that is possible. I doubt it's him. The second one lives alone being drunk in his house day in and day out. He lives away from everyone else but I don't know if he's the correct one. Though this other one catches my interest. Says his name is Slade. Or that is actually the name he was born with as an american - Japanese man. Raised by a high powered executive that never gave him the attention or love he needed growing up it seems. His father was strict on him. Which made his son go into a school for science to become like a new age future doctor as it says here. Problem was he was experimenting on himself so his father shut it all down. Rumors said the son had a place here a few miles from the community. And tends to still experiment on himself or animals. Though there is never any proof and most of the time he sits out on his porch waiting for one person to show up. Though he has no actual crimes against him except trying to kill his father. Something about his father killing his mother in a freak car accident." Spencer spoke pretty quick getting interested in the subject. It didn't say anything about children though.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron listened to her words , he hadn't even thought about it that way.. So much for keeping an open mind. Great, this was like no case they'd dealt with before. He was thankful for her help. When she excused herself, he let her go and held the file in his hand. Then he went into his office to look at the files again, at a different angle.   
Amber glanced at Spence as he spoke, not having any trouble keeping up with his speech. "It wouldn't be the first time a cultist had someone on the outside. To do the dirty work while the prisoner tries to break out." She commented in a low voice, shaking her head. "Let's just hope he doesn't have a fan group." She murmured in a low voice.

After going to the restroom, she realized she was being a bit too cold towards them. Getting to know them would aid her in protecting them as a bodyguard even if she didn't want to do it. Helping people was better than killing them. Rane walked to a doorway leaning on the frame of Aaron's office not saying anything. She did like to watch people work or go about their business. Plus half the time she was so quiet no one would know she was there and tended to spook them by accident. "Do we know anything other than what was stated in the files about this killer?" Rane was wondering if they should go looking where the children lived and try to figure things out that way. It would be a great way to clear their heads. "What about visiting the site where the children disappeared, are we allowed to do that?"

"I understand what we're looking for but right now I am not finding anything that fits this profile. At least not anymore than when we started our meeting." Spencer spoke. Shaking his head filing through quite a few different files. He was thankful for having a great memory. Almost photographic in a way and placing things together. Even if it was a cult, why in such a tight community? "It doesn't make sense to abduct them all on the same night...unless they were willing to go with the stranger. Maybe someone they trusted?" Spencer began rattling wondering if Amber had any ideas. 

Even with how quiet she was being, Aaron could tell Rane was near. He was like that with most of the people he worked with, except J.J or Garcia- but Garcia was a giant softy. Being cold towards her wasn't exactly easy.. He glanced up from the files and looked at Rane when she spoke up and he laid the folder down on his desk. He motioned with an arm for her to come in, if she was going to talk to him. "We'd know more if the reporters had their way." He mentioned in a low voice, then he nodded to her. "Yes, normally we don't until we have more information- but I can make an exception and get the team together." 

As Spencer spoke, a thought came to her. "No.. A child can easily trust someone with candy or something sweet- or just someone who might seem to be a nice person. Most kids these days don't mind strangers.but it's possible that they knew." Amber thought hard about the names and ages of the five kids. She once remembered a book about dark magic and wiccan rituals. They were all about the same age, disappeared on the same night, and their names.. Their names meant something- but she couldn't remember what. It was all connected though.. "He has to know the laws of old historic rituals and the only guy I can think of is someone who spends a lot of time in a library. Maybe Garcia can pull up a log from the city library, and see if anyone has been browsing any wiccan sites on the web?" She suggested curiously, glancing over at Spencer. 

"If we can get out there, I might be able to help you figure out a few clues. It's seems it's tied to something spiritual rather than religious. If they're truly doing this based on time frames, the moon, and elemental names of the children. Then it's got nothing to do with religion." Rane spoke she didn't know why she felt like she couldn't be cold to the man. But it could be she was just tired of being cold all the time. "I wonder how the families are taking this." Rane whispered then glanced over to his desk seeing a picture of a little boy "Who is that?" She wouldn't admit she did some background history on the team. The boy she didn't notice in the information. Most likely for safety reasons since she didn't look hard enough.

Spencer listened nodding "Good idea." Spencer got Garcia on the phone on speaker. "Garcia can you pull up the town's old library records and see who spends a lot of time there. Probably when not too many people are there, so late at night or maybe someone who works there?" "Sure thing, I'll have it up for you in no time. I'll let you know when I have something." with that the phone clicked out meaning she hung up to do her research. 

Aaron nodded his head as he rose from his chair. "Alright, I'll get the team together- and see if Spence and Amber had found anything." He spoke, glancing at the photo of his son that Rane had asked about. "That's Jack, he's my son." He answered in a lowered voice. He then walked out from behind his desk passing Rane. He went to go rally the team together, so they could go investigate the crime scene.

Amber couldn't hide the smile she was wearing, due to having a good idea and sharing an interest with Spencer. Then she heard Aaron's voice and she glanced at her partner. Only for a moment before walking out of the room to meet Aaron in the larger room. Did they The male looked at Amber as Spence followed behind her. "Have you two been able to find anything out?" He asked. Amber shook her head. Not anything he already knew. "..but Spence asked Garcia to pull up some old library logs. This guy obviously did his research, and I don't think he went checking out library books." She said, shyly rubbing her forearm.


End file.
